


Brownies and bath bombs can wait

by Sinistretoile



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: A morning run on Prim Rose Hill





	Brownies and bath bombs can wait

The sun shone brightly down on the lush green grass. Prim Rose Hill stood high and proud, green and inviting. It also gave one of the best views in London. Not to mention a real workout for the legs. They were only going to run through the park. THROUGH. Then onto Regent’s Park to finish their run. Instead, her lover veered up the path and began his rapid ascent.  
She followed him, dropping back but calling out his name. “Tom! T-Tom…” He grinned over his shoulder at her and continued on into the sky. He made the summit, jogging in place as he looked out over the city. She, on the other hand, lost all steam short of the summit. Her calves and lungs burned. A large, old lovely green tree with low hanging branches offered her refuge.  
With an exaggerated huff, she threw herself to the patchy grass beneath the tree. She stared at the sun-dappled leaves above her head until a Tom-shaped shadow loomed above her and blocked out the scattered sunlight.  
“Don’t give up on me now, darling.”  
“You’re inhuman. This isn’t normal.”  
He laughed and bent to grab both her hands and pull her up, but she made herself boneless, dead weight. “Up, up, come on. We’re not done yet. After, I’ll treat brunch and maybe a brownie.”  
“Definitely a brownie. And a trip to Victoria Station to the Lush store.”  
His lips twitched. “Alright.” He tugged on her arms again but his feet weren’t properly set so when she saw the opportunity, she took it. A good yank had him toppling onto her with a surprised cry. They both huffed out air as he landed. She was quicker to move than he and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He pushed off the ground with both his hands at her shoulders to alleviate his weight.  
“Or we could lie here the rest of the morning and kiss under this tree. Brownies and bath bombs can wait.”  
He grinned as he lowered himself to her. “Brownies and bath bombs can wait.” They were smiling as their lips met in a tender yet passionate kiss that lasted and lasted then gave way to another and another under the morning London sun.


End file.
